


Home Comforts

by aislinn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, sub!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn/pseuds/aislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> It didn’t happen often, but sometimes the aftereffects of Adam’s time with his Dom didn’t hit until the next day, and when they did, Sauli was the one who got to bring Adam back. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aftercare Is... fest. Prompt listed in a/n at end of fic. Many thanks to @leela_cat for her beta work.

“What do you want for lunch, Adam? Eggs, or eggs?” Sauli turned from the stove, grinning as he started their silly routine, anticipating Adam’s sassy reply. What he didn’t anticipate was the sight that greeted him: Adam sitting at the table, staring vacantly off into space, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. 

“Adam?”

Slowly, like a gif loading onto an overworked laptop, Adam looked over at Sauli. “Oh, um, yeah…eggs sound good.” He unclenched his arms and reached for his mug of tea, slopping a bit over the rim as he brought it shakily to his lips.

Oh. It was one of those days. Concern sparked along Sauli's nerves, entwined with a frisson of anticipation. He slid the eggs back into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Closing his eyes, he centered his breathing before turning back to Adam.

“You know what I'd like to do?” he said lightly. “I’d really like to try out that chair we bought for when Abreea comes to do our hair. Come with me?”

Again, it took Adam a moment to process the question, and his reply was a bit off the mark. “No, I’m fine.”

With a gentle smile and a kiss to his cheek, Sauli took Adam’s mug and guided him to his feet. “Yes, you are very fine. Come on.”

It didn’t happen often, but sometimes the aftereffects of Adam’s time with his Dom didn’t hit until the next day, and when they did, Sauli was the one who got to bring Adam back. In many ways, Sauli looked forward to these occasions, the chances it gave him to pamper Adam, to share in this part of Adam’s life.

He led Adam down the hall to the bathroom and slid the hairdresser’s chair with the reclining back over in front of the sink. Easing Adam into it, Sauli encouraged him to sip his tea as he carded his fingers through Adam’s hair. They sat quietly like that for a few minutes, Adam leaning against Sauli as Sauli stroked his hair and down along his arms. Eventually, he took the mug out of Adam’s hands and set it aside. Pressing a tender kiss to Adam’s lips, he tilted the chair back so that Adam’s head was supported, but leaning back over the sink. He turned the water on, adjusting it to just the right temperature, and gathered some up in his cupped hands. 

“Close your eyes, rakas.” 

Gently, Sauli poured the water over Adam’s hair. Again and again, he scooped up warm water and let it flow over Adam’s scalp. Once his hair was wet through, Sauli took up the shampoo and squeezed a bit out into Adam’s hair, working the tips of his fingers against Adam’s scalp, massaging in rhythmic circles, starting at his temples. Seeing the crease between Adam’s brows smooth and his breathing slow and deepen loosened the coil of tension in Sauli’s chest, and he found his breathing keeping pace with Adam’s. He took his time, working his fingers around to the back of Adam’s head, easing the knots he found at the nape of his neck. 

~.~

It had taken Sauli a while to adjust to this aspect of their relationship. He knew people who were into the lifestyle, but had never been drawn to it himself. At first, to please Adam, he had tried a few things -- spanking, some light bondage, a flogger; even lessons to learn how to apply the right kind of force -- but his heart hadn't been in it and he hadn't been able to give Adam what he needed. Adam had realized Sauli wasn't enjoying it, and so he'd put a stop to that kind of play. Things had been alright for a while, but gradually Sauli had begun to notice Adam’s temper getting shorter with everyone and the tension never seeming to leave his frame. Finally, after a particularly loud and pointless fight, Sauli had confronted Adam.

“There is nothing wrong with you needing what you need, Adam. I’m sorry I can’t be the one to do this for you, but I know it’s not in me to give. Maybe we need to think about what we have – “

“NO! Sauli…” Adam had grabbed Sauli’s hand, looking scared. “Look, I don’t expect you to do something you don’t enjoy – “

“But you're not happy, living without this,” Sauli had said, frowning down at their clasped hands.

“There might be a way we can both feel comfortable,” Adam had said hesitantly. “What I need isn’t even really about sex; it’s about release. What if… what if I were to arrange to get that from another Dom? Is that something you think you could handle?”

After thinking carefully about it, Sauli had agreed. At first, he'd been dismayed to see the bruising and the occasional blood left over from Adam’s sessions, but he also couldn’t help noticing that Adam moved differently afterwards. There was an easiness to his walk, a freedom in his smiles. This was ‘his’ Adam back with him.

~.~

After rinsing the shampoo out and repeating the process with the conditioner, Sauli wrapped Adam’s hair up in a towel and helped him sit up. 

“I should blow-dry this,” Adam said vaguely, looking around the countertop.

“Leave it. You can fix it later; it will not hurt to leave it messy for one day.” Sauli led Adam up to the bedroom and got him to lie back against the pillows.

“May I see?” Sauli asked, his hands poised at the belt holding Adam’s bathrobe closed. It varied what Adam wanted or could handle after his sessions; sometimes it was as if his nerves were on overload, and he needed to keep himself covered, separate. This didn’t seem to be one of those days, since Adam nodded his assent.

Sauli opened the robe, holding in a hiss of shock as he examined the marks he found. _No wonder he’s so out of it._ Adam’s chest was a mass of red welts, and there were livid bruises  
around both wrists. His eyes flicked up to Adam’s, who returned his gaze with more focus than he’d seen so far.

“It was a good session,” Adam said. “I felt like I was flying by the time we were done.”

“I know, you almost floated in the door last night.” Sauli laughed. Reaching over, he pulled the Vitamin E oil out of the drawer and held it up, one eyebrow cocked in a question.

Adam pulled the robe apart a little further in response, and Sauli tipped some oil out into his palm. Swinging a leg lightly over Adam’s, he straddled Adam's thighs and began to apply light, even pressure up the middle of Adam's chest before sweeping his hands out along Adam's collarbones and down his sides. Up, out, down, up, out, down – the motion became hypnotic for Sauli as Adam’s skin began to glisten. He felt the warmth beneath his hands, the tiny ridges of the worst of the welts. Glancing up at Adam’s face again, he was happy to see him gazing back, a small smile gracing his beautiful lips.

Sauli picked up Adam’s hands. Resting first one, and then the other in his lap, he began to rub the oil into the marks around Adam’s wrists. Mesmerized again by his own ministrations, it took a few minutes for Sauli to realize that the sound of Adam’s breathing had changed. Looking up, he saw that Adam’s eyes had drifted shut and he seemed to have fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Gently setting Adam’s hands at his sides, Sauli went back down to the bathroom to grab the water bottle he had brought with them, setting it on the bedside table so it would be there for Adam when he awoke. He lay down at Adam’s side, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous partner. As Sauli pulled the blanket up to cover Adam’s body, Adam turned, draping an arm and leg over Sauli. Snuggling closer, Sauli smiled, drifting in the warmth of Adam’s body and the morning sun filtering through the curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt:
> 
> The scene might have been intense, but Adam's doing okay. He's feeling rested and relaxed and everything's good. Until the next day, when he get some pretty bad subdrop. 
> 
> So the logical next step would be to ask for the aftercare he needs, right? Except for that little fact: his Dom and his boyfriend are two different people... 
> 
> How it ends / who provide the aftercare is up to you, as long as Adam is taken care of and can get through this. Though you'll get virtual cookies if vanilla!boyfriend is Sauli :)


End file.
